Missing Puzzle Pieces
by Bloody Rose Lover of Darkness
Summary: Miko thought she knew who she was. Born in Japan with 2 loving parents and a sister. But one day, after being accidently bridged to a unknown location. She founds out the truth about who or what she really is.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Everything was peaceful in the auto bot base. Bumblebee and Raf were playing video games. Jack and RC just left the base for a ride. Leaving me all alone. It was so lonely without Bulkhead. Optimus Prime just had to take Bulkhead along with him even though Ratchet was already with him. I mean, I was told it was only a recon mission! If it really was. I insisted they take me with them but they said it was too dangerous.

Walking around in circles thinking up ideas to erase my boredom. I came up with this brilliant plan. Nobody was paying attention to me, so maybe I can sneak through the space bridge and follow Bulkhead. I bet he would be so happy to see me. As quietly as I can, I ran toward the space bridge ready to get the coordinates into the system. But before I got the chance to even reach the control panel, the space bridge all a sudden activated and sucked me into it. I panicked. What if my friends couldn't find me. Then a bright light engulfed me.

I woke up in some weird place. I looked around because my curiosity got the better of me instead of using my common sense and my cellphone to call base for help. At least now I am not bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything around me was so cool. The lights shine dimly in the pitch black darkness. Obviously I was lost with absolutely no idea where I am but it doesn't stop me from finding some zombie beings living here or something like similar like that. So i start wondering around the place. It kinda seems familiar to me for some reason. How odd but who cares! I turned on the flashlight function on my cellphone, that way I can navigate better in the dark and not trip over something.

My cellphone flashlight hovers on top of something shiny and beautiful. It was a large blue crystal closely resembling energon. It was glowing and pulsing a heartbeat. When I stepped closer to get a better look. The whole place lit up in a memorizing sky blue. Alien words began engraving into the crystal. "I'm Miko" I shouted back. Wait, how did I know it asked for my name. I just read the alien language like English Whoa, now this is totally creepy. I started to back away. Unfortunately I didn't get far enough. The crystal's energy formed a sphere around me and lifted me into the air.

Images were being transferred from and to my head. It hurt so much I loosen my grip of my cellphone letting it clatter onto the ground in order for me to clutch my head. Then the glowing sphere lowered me back onto land. I stared at myself. Odd glowing blue carvings of all designed marked every inch of my skin. "What did you do?" I screamed. Nothing responded to my question."Fine, I am leaving like it or not. To my surprise, when I left the room, nothing stopped me from doing so. Then I searched my pocket for my cellphone to call base and found nothing. I quickly remembered I forgot it in that room I was previously in. Turning back to grab my cellphone, a heavy stone wall dropped from the ceiling blocking the entrance. Frag. What do I do now?

Suddenly I hear a bunch of loud noises drawing nearer to where I was standing trapped against a wall. I stood there in battle position until my jaw dropped from the sight I was seeing. Megatron and Starscream apparently were running away from some enormous metal monster. They had to take a turn into the same dead end I was enclosed in.

"Look, BulkHead's pet is here too." Starscream notified.

"Just wondering, where am I?" I asked curiously. After all I only been exploring the place, it was not like I knew where I was.

" You're on Cyberton." Megatron answered.

"If I am on a different planet, how come I can breathe?" I questioned.

Megatron and Starscream looked at each other equally confused until a growl was heard. The beast was glaring at the three of us like lunch.

"Anyone got a plan to escape from being on the menu cause I am totally open to any suggestion." Starscream stated.

"Why don't you guys just open a space bridge?" I said bluntly

"Smart idea, human but we can only open a space bridge at these coordinates."Megatron explained, who was interrupted by a screeching noise.

"Shut up you stupid metal scrap" I roared at the creature that sounded too inhuman for my body to produce. The sound was horrifying enough to make the creature scared enough to be unable to move. I was so pissed at the moment. First I am stuck on Cybertron with no way back to Earth. Second, while on Cybertron, I had to be stuck with 2 of the most powerful decepticons, Megatron and Starscream. Lastly, I was about to be eaten by some huge creature with razor knives for teeth. This all started because of a space bridge. I had more than I could handle. Enough was enough.

"I want out of here now. Show us the way to these coordinates or I will make you go offline for eternity, do you hear me?" I threatened.

The creature simply nodded its head and exposed its back for the 3 of us to climb onto its back.

"Get on, what are you waiting for?" I shouted. Both of the Decepticons climbed onto the creature's back silently. The creature sprinted to the coordinates I provided in 5 minutes. We eventually got off at our destination and the creature ran away from me as far as possible.

"Get going" I told the Decepticons. They both stared at me. "I have no way back to my planet and no communication with the Autobots" I spat out. ''You can leave me to rot for all I care. After all that's how cons are" I was already in a foul mood and didn't want to be angered anymore. Everything was my fault. I deserved this in some way. This was going to be a lesson I had to learned the hard way with consequences attached.


	3. Chapter 3

Miko's POV

I look at the Decepticon's faces. I am proud I did not laugh. It could end worse for me if I did. Their faces were priceless. They were shocked and they should be after I made that speech which made me look so much cooler and not so childish. I was about to turn around and walk away like a boss except for one problem. My head started throbbing with those weird pictures. It was like watching a film instead it is in my head. I study the images carefully. Wait? Wasn't that me in that pod thingy ma jiggy? And that's my parents taking me out of it! I see something odd. There's a symbol on the pod. It's the Decepticon's. What's going on. Now I need to get back to Earth and confirm my recent find. All a sudden I started coughing blood or what's supposed to be red. To my horror, it's blue, like energon. How much worse can my day get? Famous last words, I spoke too soon. The markings on my body appear again on my skin glowing blue.

Great, now the Decepticreeps are staring at me as if I were the creep! "Hey, a little help here!" I scream.

"Something abnormal is happening to me and I don't like it one bit!" Why aren't they moving? No wonder I groaned mentally in my head. I am floating, am I? To my speculations, Megatron and Starscream are just standing there doing nothing, with their mouths opened. "When is my help coming?" I shouted that got them out of their trances.

"Its the least you could do for my services!" They both quickly answered me with agreements.

"How about we take you on board the Nemesis as a guest and have Knockout check your unusual condition."

Megatron suggested.

"Please define the definition of guest." I said quoting with my fingers to emphasize "guest"

"Also how do I know you aren't going to take advantage of my unusual conditions?" I added as well.

"I will promise you." Megatron replied

"Fine, I will come." I reluctantly said

Inside my head at the moment.

How do you know this tin bucket isn't going to go back on his word? You are making a big mistake! What choice do I have? I argued back with the voice. No communication to Autobots, stuck on Cybertronian, the only way back to Earth is taking Megatron's offer. I have a better chance escaping from there then here!

"Are you coming or what?" Starscream snarled. God, I hate his voice. Are you sure you aren't a femme?

"I am coming!" I answered back.

Megatron com linked with Soundwave and after 2 minutes, a space bridge was formed in front of the odd trio. I went through the portal alongside the two other Cons leaving with a new resolve to find the truth about myself.

"Megatron, can I get a new cellphone? I left mine behind."


	4. Chapter 4

Miko's POV

Right now, I am on the Nemesis.I remembered my last visit. It was an event to remember. Sadly, this time it isn't. Sitting on this huge metal table with Knockout examining me like some disgusting animal. Yeah, the feeling is mutual. The giant alien robots are totally normal, sarcastically speaking. Instead we the humans are the disgusting ones because we are small, squishy, and weak. I take offence to that statement. Sure, we aren't as smart as robots or have limbs that turn to weapons and don't forget, they transform. Why am I thinking this? You can't help but think like that when a giant robot named Knockout is poking you with a stick along with the fact two other Decepticons, Starscream and Megatron are watching me like some form of entertainment. I can definitely relate to how animals in zoos and circuses feel. Once I get home, I am going to do a fundraiser to free the animals from their captivity and let them live in their natural habitats. This trip has taught me so much.

"Knockout! Do you know what's happening?" I asked. "Insect, by any chance, were you prolonged to any powerful energy source like Vector Sigma?" He asked."No and call me human or by name Miko. Don't call me insect!" I snapped that made the lights shatter to bits. Whoops! "What the scrap was that!?" He yells at me. "I don't know. You're the expert!" I shouted back. He falters back. Ha! Pays you right. Miko One, Knockout's arrogant ego Zero.

My stomach growls in hunger. No wonder, I haven't eaten the whole day. But what is this craving for energon? "Megatron, got anything to eat? I am starving! At least give me some energon!" I demanded.

The robots look oddly at me. "I thought humans' bodies don't react well with energon." Starscream explained.

"Who cares! I want some!" I whined.

"Your funeral." Starscream said before leaving the room to get some. Whoa! Did I just see Knockout's right eye twitch? Before I could ask, Starscream comes back with a small amount of energon. I take a sip. It tastes like heaven. Ten seconds later, I finish the rest of my energon. "I want seconds please!" Just when Starscream was about to leave the room, a bright light emmits from my body. It lasts for one whole minute. When the light disappeared. On my left arm was the symbol of the Decepticons. The frag!?

I look at the con's medic for answers. Judging by his expressions, he is just as clueless as me. I sighed. "We need answers and I know where to get it." I tell them of those images and Megatron consented to let Knockout come with me. At first he was reluctant until I promise he could go car racing. On the spot, he agreed. He said he wanted to get this over with so more time to race. I couldn't agree more with him. Maybe there still is hope we can be friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Knock out's POV

The fleshing Miko was not a bad person to be around. Believe it or not, Miko can be very intelligent if she want things her way. Instead of comm linking Soundwave every time we needed a ground bridge for every destination, we just went to the coordinates closest in the area before asking for one. We got things done quicker that way.

We had first dropped by the girl's home for her to talk to her creator and sire. It seemed they were not of the same blood. The girl had demanded her parents to tell her the truth. Instead they tried desperately to hide it from her until a energon blade had erupted from her forearm. Her parents were terrified and immediately showed her where she was found in. As I expected, it beared the Decepticon insignia. However what shocked me was the Cybertron number on the side of it. Oh primus. Number 1692-4612. This was the cradle that was lost during the Autobot attack on the Nemesis. That means she is Megatron's daughter.

Flashback:

"_Knock Out escort Starlight to the Nemesis and take our child with you. I will keep the intruders at bay Hurry!" Megatron commanded. _

_The femme with a metallic silver armour nodded her head and clutched a sparkling close to her chest. On the way to the Nemesis, Starlight was cornered by the Autobot forces. Knockout tried his best to defend his mistress however he was too badly outnumbered._

"_Surrender peacefully. Or else." Setenial Prime sneered._

"_Never!" the femme cried._

_All a sudden an explosion blew her skidding across the ground. She was surrounded by flames and too injured to flee, the only thing she could do was pray to Primus to save her child. A white portal open as a soft light engulfed her child. Her child floated into the portal and the time Knockout could reach Starlight and her child. It was too late. Starlight had already joined the well of the Allsparks. He looked for her child in vain. With heavy regret, he reported to Megatron about the bad news. _

Megatron's child is still alive! He quietly put the cradle into his subspace for safekeeping and almost forgot car racing until Miko reminded him.

"Miko I already have our answers about your past. I'll tell you when we get back to the Nemesis. For now let's go racing!"

The girl cheered and jumped into the car.

"What are we waiting for?" she yelled.

Miko put on her favourite music songs from Punk Monkey on the radio. She has great taste in music. The whole time we blared loud music while racing on the high roads.

I can't wait to tell Megatron the good news. For now, I will enjoy my time with Miko.

We definitely can be good friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Miko's POV

After we came back from my parent's house, Knockout has been treating me way nicer. It's kind of weird but I like it. So who's really complaining? When my parents didn't tell me the truth, I was angry and threatened them with a knife that appeared from my arm. At first I was uneasy however Knockout told me to wave it off. He said he'd explain everything once we returned to the Nemesis after we go racing. My worries are already forgotten as we got onto the racetrack. The thrill for speed was amazing for the both of us. When we were getting ready for another race I saw Jack and Bumblebee sitting right beside us. Yikes! What are they doing here? Knockout had the same reaction as me. I knew Knockout couldn't leave without being suspicious. I prayed to primus nothing go wrong. This time Primus did not answer.

Knockout's POV

Judging by Miko's reaction, the autobot scout was definitely beside me. Fortunately they didn't recognize me. From there everything went downhill literally. The scout had called for back up to be on standby. I was totally surrounded with no way out. Miko noticed the worry radiating off of me. I couldn't give Miko back now. Not when I know she is my mistress."Miko hold on tight! We are going to have a bumpy ride." I tightened my seatbelts around her. Frantically she nodded understanding my message.

Optimus' POV

In base, things were going smoothly until we got a message from Bumblebee. Knockout was spotted where Jack and he was. Bulkhead was devastated when we returned to Cybertron in hopes of finding Miko and not only her cell phone. Arcee had discovered traces of Decepticon activities were located close by to Miko's cell phone. Our conclusion, Miko was captured by them. Ratchet tried his best to locate the Nemesis' location. However its shield was too strong. Normally the Decepticons are always activate but when Miko disappeared, they had stayed low for a while. What's going on? That's what I am going to ask Knockout.

I along with Arcee, and Bulkhead arrived shortly after the race waited until I gave Bumblebee the signal to push Knockout into a nearby ditch where no one can see us. As planned, Knockout crashed into the ditch though not enough to render him unconscious. The four of us surrounded him on all sides. Today it seems we will be gaining a new prisoner.


End file.
